


Harry Potter and the Soul Bonded

by orphan_account



Series: Harry and Lily Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, These are also the only characters i can say for sure, These are the only relationships i can say for sure, there will be more though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and his twin sister Lily have been left out and ridiculed all their lives. What happens when they find love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is a Slytherin. His sister is a Gryffindor. I refuse to make them hate each other. If you're expecting me to do that you will be disappointed. I'm also going to keep Lily and James. I love them and I want to explore that area of the fandom. But you may not like James in this fanfiction. 
> 
> ATTENTION: I don't know if I should put Harry with Draco or Hermione. I love them both and I would like your input. I will be making a Fan fiction about Harry and Draco for anyone interested, especially if I keep things how they are when I finish this.

Harry and Lily were very nervous. On the way here they had met two people that they liked very much. There was a girl by the name Hermione Granger. She had shown them how to get onto the platform. They had sat together. Then a boy that had dirt in his white blond hair and bruises on his arms asked to sit with them. He had deffended a girl from one of his so called friends and they had beat him up. His mother had found them and called over an auror, which they learned was like a police man, to get them off. She kissed him goodbye and put him on the train. His name was Draco Malfoy. Hermione got the dirt out of his hair and Lily checked if he was bleeding. They bonded really well. But they were off the train now. They were standing together, waiting to be sorted. Then "Granger, Hermione" was called. It took a minute but she was eventually placed in Gryffindor. 

"I thought she would be put in Ravenclaw." Lily whispered to Harry and Draco. A little bit later they called "Malfoy, Draco" who was put into Slytherin almost immediately. 

"That was quite obvious." Harry said to Lily. 

"You're going up soon Harry. Promise me if we get into separate houses that we won't fight about it. We can't help our characteristics." Lily begged her brother. 

"I promise Lils."

"Potter, Harry" The whole room broke out into muttering about the Potters. Harry could see people looking between Harry and Lily. 

Harry sat on the stool and put the tattered hat on his head. 

"You're an interesting one. You're very smart and brave. You could succeed in any house really. But I think Slytherin would be best for you."

"Whatever you say." 

"Good luck in SLYTHERIN."

The room was dead silent. Everyone expected Harry to be a Gryffindor through and through. The only people that clapped for him was Hermione, Lily, and Draco. He moved quickly to the Slytherin table and sat next to his new friend. After a second everyone seemed to come to their senses. They started talking again. It was very loud. The woman calling names, professor McGonagall. Held her wand to her throat and muttered something. Then she called "Potter, Lily" 

Everyone for louder as Lily walked to the hat. Harry could see boys looking at her like meat. He always knew his sister was beautiful but if one of these guys ever hurt her he also knew that they wouldn't live to do it again. Lily sat on the stool and Harry suddenly felt eyes on him. He looked towards the teachers table to find Severous Snape looking at him. Harry smiled at his other godfather. His parents couldn't decide which of their best friends would get to have the honor so they both did. Sev nodded at him. Harry understood because Sev was a spy. Harry looked back to his sister. She seemed to be helping the hat decide. Harry held back a laugh at that. She had always been very argumentative. She was probably trying to join him in Slytherin but if she didn't have any of the traits necessary she probably wouldn't get in. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled decisively. Lily didn't look too mad but she definitely was not happy about this. She looked at him and smiled. She was reminding him of their promise. 

"Remember. We've been together forever." She said to him, in their heads. They had been able to do this all their lives. 

"Eternity."

Lily walked quickly to her seat. She had never appreciated being in the spotlight. It just wasn't her. Her crimson hair hung in her face. She played with the black tips of her hair, a sign that she was nervous. Harry did the same thing with his shaggy red and black hair that hung over his eyes. His mother said it was cute. Suddenly Harry was nervous. He looked to Lily and thought, "What is dad gonna say about me being in Slytherin?"

"Shit. He's gonna freak."

"Not helping." 

Draco tapped Harry's shoulder."Aren't you gonna eat Harry?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they are and heard the headmaster say a few words, they were led to their doorms. They got to the Slytherin dorms and the password (Hiss) was spoken by the prefect. They were all lines up and Sev came in a second later. 

"You all got here based on certain strengths. Most people don't factor in that pride is one of those strengths. You can argue with each other. You can fight everyday for all I care but it will stay in this room. You will not show a weakness in this house. They already call us evil, slime, dark. Do not give them a reason." Sev was trying to help the Slytherin image. Sometimes it works and people doubt their irrational hatred. But a lot of the time people just don't care. 

Harry raised his hand up and asked the question he had once asked his father. This was the reason Harry secluded himself from his father. Harry had always wanted knowledge, as he valued its effect on the world. 

"Why are Slytherins thought of like that? It isn't like there haven't been people from all of the houses that have been dark. Gryffindor has had just as many if not more." 

Everyone stared at him, unable to come up with a reasonable answer to his question. Sev looked at him with empathy when everyone else left. 

"Can I speak with you Mr.Potter?"

Harry nodded and followed Sev to his office. Harry had been here before. 

"Have a seat kid. I wanna explain it to you." 

"I didn't think I should ask that. Last time I did that my father yelled at me." Harry fell into a flash back 

*  
"Dad? I have a question." Eight year-old Harry had finally gotten the courage to ask this question. 

"Sure son."

"Why do you hate Uncle Sev so much? He's never done anything bad to one of us and he's really cool."

"I just don't like him too much. He's a Slytherin Harry."

"Why don't you like Slytherin?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His father was getting very aggitated. "They lie and steal. They are bad."

"Sev isn't bad. I love Sev."

Harry's father was really mad now. "Don't say that. Snape is a terrible man. He tried to take your mother from me. He's dark. If you ever become a Slytherin I will disown you."

"Daddy. Stop. Please." Harry started crying. His father had grabbed him arms and was squeezing them tightly. It hurt badly and Harry suddenly remembered the bruise he had seen on his mother the other day. He got scared. The door flew open and his mother and Sev stood in the doorway. His father pushed him away by his arm and Harry fell into the table. James saw the crack in the table and the blood in Harry's hair. He ran off. That 'fall' resulted in seven stitches and a lot of tears from his mother and sister.  
*  
Harry was rubbing the scar and realized that he had fallen asleep. He was laying in the bed next to Sev, who was reading a book. 

"What happened?" Harry asked, confused. 

"You were remembering again and you were about to scratch your head open so I have you a sleeping potion."

"Thanks Sev." Harry was able to mutter before falling asleep again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione was worried. She didn't know why. She felt that something was wrong. She was unable to sleep and so she went to the infirmary. When she got there she found Professor Snape laying Harry Potter down. 

"What happened to Harry?" She asked. She felt as though she was going to cry even though she barely knew Harry. "Its something very bad I can feel it." 

"He should be fine. What brings you here Miss Granger?"

"I got worried. I think it was because of Harry. I couldn't sleep so I came down here. It felt like the right thing to do." Hermione took Harry's hand in her own and a golden light seemed to come from their intertwined hands. She didn't notice.

"Oh Merlin. Miss Granger, would you please wait here with Mister Potter? I need to speak with the head master."

"Of course that's no problem."


End file.
